The Silver Stag
by ladyblackfyr3
Summary: Princess Rhaelle Baratheon was the hated and neglected child of King Robert due to her prominent Targaryen features that reminded him of the man who stole his beloved. Rhaelle wants nothing more than her father's love and affection but what will happen if she'll learn that she was her father's only trueborn child and the man she loves was the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna?
1. Chapter 1: Cersei

**Chapter 1**

They say that the birthing bed was a woman's battlefield, Cersei had thought differently months ago. She thought that the others were only exaggerating when they say that giving birth is the most painful experience of all. She had witness her mother die during child birth but she blamed it on her younger brother, Tyrion but now she would like to take back all her words. There were no words to explain the pain she felt.

She had been in the birthing bed for hours, screaming, grunting and panting every time she felt the discomfort in her womb grow. She doesn't know for how long she would suffer this torment but she knew that after this, her future will be secured. Once she'll give birth to her golden son, she'll become a real Queen and the most powerful woman in the realm for mothering the Crown Prince. And if her husband dies, she can be the Regent and rule for her son. It was the only thought that kept her from losing her consciousness and give up.

"It's time to push your grace; I can already see the head of the Prince." Maester Pycelle who was kneeling in front of her said.

 _They are really sure that I'm going to birth a prince,_ she thought. She never really imagined giving birth to a girl as firstborn, everyone expects it to be a boy so that the King will have an heir and of course, she also prays for a boy.

She screamed for several times and moved the muscles of her womb. It was too painful and she was already weak. She couldn't do this anymore. She wanted to give up.

"One more sweet sister, one more and everything will be over…" Jaime whispered on her ear as he continued to hold her hand.

She turned to meet the green eyes of her brother who was standing behind her, supporting her in her battle unlike her good for nothing and oaf of a husband who went outside to hunt. He should have been here instead of Jaime, he should have been here supporting her, holding her hand and encouraging her but no, Robert Baratheon was out and he was there trying to run after a boar that he claims as a gift for his firstborn.

She scowled at the thought. It was impossible of course, if she were not Queen, she would have left her stupid husband and would have gladly return to Casterly Rock and live her life there. But no, she'll endure this loveless marriage. A part of her however hopes that Robert might love her after she'll give him a son, and she pictured herself holding a beautiful black hair and blue eyed baby boy who looks just like his father.

"Push your grace! Push!" Maester Pycelle shouted at her and she suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and gritted her teeth in concentration.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed and worked with abdominal muscles with the remaining force that she had pushing the baby outside of her body.

She felt something slimy went out of her body and she breathe roughly as the Maester pulled the baby away from her.

"You did it sister." Jaime whispered again and kissed the crown of her head before wiping the cold sweat from her brows.

However fear gripped her gut as she saw Maester Pycelle and a midwife looking at her baby with a shocked expression on their faces. She then realized that she didn't hear her babe cry. _No, it can't be._ She gripped Jaime's hand harder as she perceived what was happening. She gave birth to a dead baby. Tears stung her eyes as she angrily stared at the two people standing in front of the bed.

"What is happening!? Why is my son not crying?" She asked in a panicked tone and the maester and the midwife suddenly snapped from their trance.

"Nothing's wrong with the Princess, your grace. Her heart's beating normally, we just need to clean her up." Maester Pycelle answered and scrambled with the bloody babe on his hands.

 _A daughter,_ she thought. Was that the reason why the two looked appalled? Because she gave birth to a daughter? Is she the only queen who had a girl for a firstborn?

"You heard what they said Cersei, your daughter is fine, you should stop shaking. I'll go check on her." Jaime said as he let go of her hand and went to Maester Pycelle and the midwife who were washing her babe.

But her confusion only grew as Jaime shared the same look as Maester Pycelle when his eyes landed on the baby.

"Jaime? What's wrong?" She asked again.

"Nothing's wrong sweet sister." He said as he took the babe now wrapped in a white fabric from maester Pycelle. He walked towards her, still looking shocked and confused, and his eyes never leaving the baby.

"Give her to me." She muttered and Jaime handed her, her daughter.

She should be disappointed now, she had failed to give the King a firstborn son but she hoped that even if Robert will never love her, he would love their daughter, she could let him name her Lyanna if he wanted too. She won't care at all as long as her child is safe and cared for.

She sat up on her bed not caring if she looked dishevelled and sweat still clung on her shift. She wanted to hold her baby now and no one will stop her from doing so, not even her filthy appearance.

Jaime carefully placed the baby in her arms and Cersei furrowed her brows, there seemed to be nothing wrong with her daughter. The child was sleeping peacefully in her hands and she smiled as she traced the babe's pinkish small face. She looked nothing like Robert or her, she wondered if her child perhaps took after her side or Robert's for she doesn't look like a Lannister or a Baratheon.

"She's so beautiful." She murmured as she gently removed the white cloth that covered the baby's body to check if her limbs were complete and to find out what was the reason why the people surrounding her looked appalled at the sight of her perfect daughter.

But a gasp suddenly escaped her lips when she removed the part of the fabric that covered the baby's head. Without even looking at the mirror, she knew that her face had reflected the expressions Jaime and the Maester wore as they looked on her baby.

Her child didn't inherit Robert's jet black hair like she expected instead her hair was blonde, not like the golden blonde hair of the Lannisters but it was the silver gold hair of the Targaryens. And as if the child knew that she is being scrutinized that she opened her lids, Cersei's eyes even widened as she saw the color of her baby's orbs.

Baratheon blue and Lannister green. The babe's appearance then reminded her of Aegon the Unworthy's famous bastard daughter, Sheira Seastar.

Knowing her husband's anger with the Targaryens, Cersei felt fear for her child. What if Robert will try to kill the babe? What if he'll accuse her of adultery?

"Your grace, the King is here!" The page outside the door announced and Cersei glanced at the people surrounding her.

All of them were looking shocked, scared and dumbfounded as they froze on their spots. She looked at Jaime who was looking at her worriedly and mouthed "it's going to be fine" silently. She nodded at her twin and covered her daughter's head again and readied herself for the King's presence.

Robert entered the room reeking of sweat and alcohol, his doublet and breeches still bloody from the blood of the boar he had probably killed in success. Cersei frowned at the appearance of her husband, didn't he even thought that the child was still just newborn and quite sensitive to dirt and surroundings?

But why would he even know? He so far had fathered a lot of bastards and she bets that he didn't even care about the birth of those children.

"Where's my boy?" He then asked in his slurry voice that made Cersei wince.

 _He did expect for a boy after all,_ she thought and tried to take deep breath to cover the fear that she was feeling. _How would he react if he'll learn that his child doesn't even look like a Baratheon or a Lannister but a Targaryen? The gods must be punishing him for killing Rhaegar that they gave him a Targaryen looking child._

"It's a girl your grace." She answered softly and Robert's face turned into disappointment before turning back to joy again.

"Let me. Give her to me." He said as he kneeled beside her bed.

She bit her cheek to prevent herself from crying. Robert's voice was full of care. She gently handed him the baby and as the man received and studied the baby, his face turned into stone as he removed the white cloth and saw the silver hair in their daughter's head.

"What will you name her, your grace?" She asked before Robert could even try to say one word.

Robert blinked rapidly clearly surprised by her words and gave her a questioning look. She just gave him a fake smile and nodded. Robert seemed to have considered for a minute and then gave a sigh before handing back the baby to her.

"Rhaelle. Her name is Rhaelle."

* * *

 ** _Eight years later..._**

"If it weren't for the blue in her eye, her headstrong attitude and her liking for the wooden war hammer I gave her, I would have thought that you secretly seduced Rhaegar Targaryen, sister."

Cersei scowled as she heard Jaime's voice and footsteps from her behind. She was sitting on the balcony of her solar, doing her needlework while occasionally watching her two daughters outside.

Rhaelle, her older daughter was playing with her wooden war hammer with her Uncle Renly who seemed to be very fond of the young girl. Myrcella on the other hand was sitting on the lap of her nursemaid watching her sister eagerly and clapping her small hands everytime Rhaelle's weapon touches Renly's body.

She had been angry at her daughter's liking to weapons and her boyish attitude but whenever she looks at Rhaelle, she can't help but think of the time when she was young and loathed the idea of being a girl.

"Stop mentioning his name here, you know how Robert reacts when he hears the dragon prince's name." She hissed at her brother who now sat on the chair beside her, his arms crossed on his chest.

"I know but he can't forever hate his oldest daughter for taking in his Targaryen blood. Rhaelle's innocent of Rhaegar Targaryen's sins and she doesn't even know the man. Your husband acts like the child is Rhaegar's bastard when she is not." Jaime muttered angrily as his eyes also directed on her silver haired daughter.

He was right, Robert hated Rhaelle ever since the day she was born for being a living reminder of the man who stole her father's first love and betrothed. Her daughter was innocent of the crimes of her relatives and Robert should have never thought of that, instead, he had loathed his firstborn and neglected her more than her siblings.

Robert was never a good father but he never failed to show affection to their other children; Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella. But when it comes to Rhaelle, Robert will do his best to avoid the child and sometimes he would punish her for a sin she never even committed. Cersei somehow feared for her child and somehow felt sorry for her, if Robert knew that the children he dotted wasn't his seed, would he be treating his daughter the same?

Then Robert's words from last night came back to her and she placed her needlework on her lap and bit her lips. Nine years in the capitol had changed her, she was no longer the soft spoken and loving child from Casterly Rock, and instead now, she was a proud and haughty schemer, a player of the game, a Queen who hated her husband more and more each day.

And though King's Landing and her husband turned her heart into stone, she was still able to feel love and happiness with her children. She may love Joffrey more because of him being her firstborn son; still he had equal love for the others and a special love for her oldest child, Rhaelle.

"Robert wants Rhaelle to be sent to Dragonstone and be fostered by Stannis Baratheon and his bitter wife Selyse Florent." She said angrily as she stared at the unfinished lion embroidery on the tunic she was making for Joffrey.

Jaime looked surprised with her words and suddenly became angry, his hand went to the hilt of his golden sword and his lips turned into a grimace.

At times like this, she felt herself even loving her brother more. Jaime may not be Rhaelle's father but he tries to fill the gap that Robert made despite Cersei's objections. He never acted like this with their children, with his own children but when it comes to Rhaelle, he was always trying his best to protect the child and make her happy.

She doesn't know why her brother and lover were fond of the daughter of the man who stole her away from him but she was thankful that he had Jaime to care for Rhaelle. Her daughter deserves to be love and cared for.

"I'll go talk to Renly and tell him to convince Robert not to send Rhaelle to Dragonstone." He said as he reached for her hand and squeezed it gently but she shook her head and pulled away. Tears forming in her eyes.

Jaime sighed and added, "Or perhaps you can try to sway him to send the Princess to Casterly Rock instead. Tyrion will be delighted to have his niece there."

She frowned at the mention of her imp brother but although she hated the dwarf, she would prefer Rhaelle staying in the West with Tyrion than living in the gloomy and dark island of Dragonstone with Robert's serious and uncaring brother and his eerie wife. However she already pressed this issue with Robert and the answer was no, perhaps it was better this way, Rhaelle would be away from her father, away from his hateful words and eyes.

"No, the King has already decided and there's nothing I can do to stop him." She said bitterly as she let the heavy tears fall from her eyes. _I'm sorry child,_ she thought as she looked at her laughing daughter again.

* * *

What do you think? ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Rhaelle

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Five years ago…**_

 _Rhaelle hummed as she made her way to Tommen's chambers. Her brother had promised to show her Ser Antlers, a fawn that he adopted; she was excited to meet her youngest brother's pet that she smiled all the way to his room._

 _Tommen's pet was not reason why she was happy though, she was elated because this was one of the unusual times that her father would allow her to stay longer in King's Landing. She had been living in Dragonstone for several years now, yet it was rare for her father to invite her to court so whenever she was called upon, she tries her best to behave so that her lord father won't send her away._

 _However, even if she was happy to be with her family again, Rhaelle often felt sad in the capitol. She was never free here and she often felt unwelcomed, the cold treatment of her father also didn't escape her. She would often ask her mother why her father seemed not to love her but her mother will shake her head and will tell her that her father loves her so much though she felt otherwise._

 _At first, she felt very proud of her silver gold hair, she often flaunted it to her friends and told them that there is nothing more beautiful than her silver locks but when she learned about the rumours and whispers why her father hated her, she immediately asked her mother if she was allowed to dye her hair, black._

 _She then asked her mother if it was true, if her appearance did remind the King of the man who once stole the woman he loves. Her mother, the Queen didn't say anything and became angry with her question but she asked her Uncle Tyrion who often told her interesting things and the half man told her of the story of Robert's Rebellion._

 _He told her of the deceased Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and that all Targaryens had the same silver gold hair and he told her that her father until now loathes Prince Rhaegar that whenever he sees her hair, he was reminded of the Prince._

 _So Rhaelle from that day decided that she'll be hiding her silver locks forever to avoid angering her father. And so far it worked. Her father rarely glares whenever he sees her hair but still, he never had shown her affection. Out of the four of them, it was only Joffrey he favours. It was only Joffrey because he was the Crowned Prince and even if King Robert also loves his other children, she was often the neglected one._

 _She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone crying from Tommen's chambers. She grabbed the hem of her crimson gown and hurriedly ran towards her little brother's room. The door was ajar and there was no handmaiden or guard inside, she instantly saw little Tom crouched on the back of the lounge._

 _He was sobbing hard, his shoulders rising and falling as he cried. His face was full or tears and his nose was running with fluids. His eyes were red and puffy and Rhaelle wondered how long he was crying. She then noticed some overturned small furniture and some broken vases making her worry._

 _"Tommy, what happened?" She asked as she kneeled down her little brother, pulling him towards her chest to console her._

 _"It was Joffy…hic…he took Ser Antlers…hic…he said he would skin…hic…my fawn…" Tommen cried and Rhaelle felt anger rise on her chest._

 _Despite the closeness of their ages, she and Joffrey were never close and her brother often acts like he was the oldest one of them that he bosses her around. She can't stand up for herself whenever he bullies her however, she knew that it was fruitless and she'll only anger father because Joff was father's pet._

 _But now, this wasn't right. Joffrey's actions needed to be punished and she'll see to it that her father will know that their brother was a monster. So she comforted Tommen first and let her sleep on her arms before she took off to see her younger brother._

 _It didn't take her long to find him; he was in his little armoury, the one that Father built for him. She almost gagged when she saw Ser Antlers lying dead on the table, half of his skin was flayed from his body and Joffrey seemed to marvel at the sight, his green eyes gleaming as he stared at his monstrous act._

 _Rhaelle felt scared, she never seen her brother like this before but there was no time for her to feel fear, Joffrey hurt Tommen and Ser Antlers and he needed to learn a lesson. She'll bring her to father herself, she would tell Father that Joff hurt Tommy and Joff will be disciplined then Father will be proud of her for standing up for her little brother._

 _With that thought she immediately dragged her brother outside of his chambers._

 _"Hey! What are you doing! Get off me you dragonspawn!" Joffrey screamed and tried to kick her._

 _Joffrey may be a boy but she was stronger and older. If she wasn't going to bring him to Father, she would glare at him for calling her a dragonspawn. That was father's words for Targaryens and she was no Targaryen, she was a Baratheon and a Lannister, she was half stag-half lion and she was not a dragon._

 _"No! I going to tell Papa that you killed Tommy's pet!" She shouted back and continued to drag him._

 _They were near their father's chambers when Joffrey bit her arm, she immediately tried to shake him away but he accidentally fell at the floor because of her strength._

 _She was about to tell him to get up when he suddenly cried so hard that Rhaelle almost thought that her ear drums would bleed. It was too late however when she realized what he had done._

 _All of the sudden, their father's chambers opened and out came her father and his Hand, Lord Jon Arryn. They were followed by some knights of the Kingsguard. Uncle Jaime was there so Rhaelle felt confident that someone will help her, Uncle Jaime always helps her._

 _He would often make her laugh whenever Father scolds her. He would often give her gifts when Father forgets her name day or gives her something simple. It was also Uncle Jaime who gave her a wooden war hammer instead of Father._

 _"What happened here?" The King bellowed as he looked at the both of them._

 _Rhaelle felt fear, Mother wasn't here and Uncle Jaime couldn't save her from the King. Uncle Jaime was a Kingsguard and Kingsguard knights doesn't question or protect someone from the King, the only serve the King himself and not his children unless they were assigned to do so. And her sworn guard wasn't here; Ser Arys took a break from keeping an eye on her._

 _"Father, it was her father. She pushed me!" Joffrey then pointed a finger on her and she immediately shook her head._

 _"No Papa. It was his fault. He killed Tommy's pet!" She screamed back but Joffrey started crying again._

 _It attracted even more eyes and then some courtiers who were passing by were now hovering over them. Her father's face was red in shame and rage and he looked at her with disdain. And instead of speaking some more and pointing out her younger brother's fault, she downcast her eyes and pursued her lips. Father will never listen of course. Father never listens._

 _Father pushed her aside and went to help Joffy up._

 _"Are you alright son?" He then asked in a caring voice that he never used with her making her felt jealous and sad at the same time._

 _Joffrey shook his head and pointed at her. She bit her lip to avoid speaking or lashing out on her younger brother but suddenly she felt a strong hand on her shoulder._

 _"It's just a normal fight, your grace. Princess Rhaelle and Prince Joffrey just had a misunderstanding and Princess Rhaelle didn't mean to push her brother, right Princess?" She felt relief wash over her as she heard her Uncle Jaime's voice._

 _She looked up and saw the reassuring look on his green eyes that made her smile despite the tears that were now falling from her eyes. She nodded in response to his question. The King sighed and told her Uncle Jaime to bring her back to her chambers and that tomorrow she'll go back to Dragonstone._

* * *

Rhaelle flinched as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her thoughts immediately went back to reality and she found herself staring at the soft grey eyes of Lord Stark's bastard son, Jon Snow, her good friend and the only person in Winterfell who understands what she felt. To be an outcast, an outsider and to feel that you don't belong.

"You're crying, are you alright Princess?" He asked in his deep baritone voice that would sometimes make Rhaelle's heart beat fast.

She never really understood why she felt that way with her friend but it wasn't a bad feeling though, it was nice and pleasant.

She absently raised her hand on her cheeks and felt the wetness of her tears against it. She hurriedly wiped it away with her handkerchief and shook her head at Jon.

"I'm fine." She lied and her eyes went back to the dead stag with a missing antler in front of them.

Today, she decided to go with Lord Stark and witness him execute a deserter from the Night's Watch. Though her Septa and Lady Stark were against it, she tried to convince them that her trip to the North wouldn't be complete without her seeing an actual execution of crow deserters herself.

So the women finally agreed reluctantly and she brought her sworn guard, Ser Arys with her to watch. It wasn't really that bad though, she expected it to be that gruesome but it was bearable. She didn't even felt herself gagged. Executions were currently rare at the South and she hasn't seen one before so this was her first time to see a beheading.

The scene of the man's head being cut from his body didn't unnerve her. It was the story that the man told them. He told them of wights and White Walkers. However no one believed him; wights and White Walkers were only from Northern fairy tales and they are far from real.

She had been staying in Winterfell for months now after her father sent her to the North after her fifteenth name day and she somehow felt that it was probably the only best decision that her father made for her for she loved the North the moment she arrived here.

When her Uncle Stannis' family except for her cousin Shireen were cold to her, the Starks were quite warm and nice despite living in the North. She quickly made friends with the Stark children and even the Theon Greyjoy, Lord Stark's ward.

So after the execution, she and the boys decided to race towards Winterfell. After spending all her time on top of a horse during her younger years, Rhaelle was able to overrun them. Her speed cut off however when she found herself on a stone bridge where she found the dead stag lying in front of her. She didn't even realize that she had drifted away and her mind replayed on of the painful memories of her childhood years.

She never even felt that Jon had finally caught up with her. A part of her wanted to cry because of the memory and cling to Jon for support but she knew better, people may think differently if they saw them in that predicament.

"Let's just wait for them here." Jon said, his face still worried as he looked at her.

He gestured her towards the stone bridge and she sat down there trying to regain her composure while waiting for the others to come.

It didn't take long for Lord Stark and their small company to arrive in the spot and the Lord of Winterfell immediately dismounted from his steed and was followed by the others. Ser Arys immediately went to her side and asked her if she was okay, and she lied as she told him that she was fine.

Lord Stark approached the stag.

"Mountain lion?" Theon Greyjoy asked and the Lord shook his head.

"There are no mountain lions in these woods." He answered and then he looked down at the trail of the blood and started following it.

"You can stay there if you want Princess, or you and Ser Arys can go to Winterfell instead." Lord Stark offered but she shook her head.

"No my lord, I'm fine. I'll probably want to see what caused the stag's death." She answered back and stood up from her seat.

She was dressed in a Northern fashion and though it took her long to be used to such clothing as the Southern clothes were a little bit revealing, she felt that she was starting to like the high neck and long sleeve dresses that her Mother had ordered the royal seamstress to make for her. Currently she was wearing a black riding dress and a brown fur cloak.

"Come with me Bran." She called out to the young lord who was watching the dead stag curiously.

Like her, it was also Bran's first time to witness an execution and Rhaelle felt a little envious when after the scene, Lord Stark lovingly shuffled Bran's head and told him that he was proud of him. Her father never did that to her and it made her want to see her Uncle Jaime. It was her mother's twin who will often play with her silver hair and tell her that she did a great job. Mother never did that, she will just smile at her and tell her that what she did was good but it was never better or great. It was only Uncle Jaime that tells her that she did a wonderful job.

The two of them hurried and followed the small company that was led by Lord Stark; Ser Arys was following behind them with two other Stark guards that the lord assigned to her.

They followed the blood and it led them to a place just a few meters away from the stone bridge. The guards' swords were drawn in case trouble happens and Rhaelle gripped the side of her gown where she hid her own dagger.

They found a wooden bridge on a small brook and they were appalled to see a big brown wolf lying dead near a tree, and the missing antler from the stag was buried on its neck.

She stopped a few meters away from it and Bran let go of her hand and went near his father and Jon who were currently crouching before the dead creature.

"It's a freak, my lord." Ser Arys commented behind her but Lord Stark shook his head.

"It's a direwolf ser." Lord Stark answered and Rhaelle covered her mouth with her hand feeling completely surprised. He then exchanged looks with Ser Rodrik who was just staring curiously at the dead animal.

A direwolf? At the south of the wall?

Robb, Lord Stark's oldest son somehow had the same thoughts as her, "There are no direwolves at the South of the Wall." He commented loudly as he looked at the beast.

"Now there are five." Jon said and she noticed the pups that were just beside the wolf, whining and some were sucking the dead wolf's breasts. "You want to hold it?" Jon then asked Bran and handed him a pup with grey fur and golden eyes.

"How about you Princess?" Robb then asked her with a soft expression on his face and she nodded absently. He handed her a wolf with a darker shade of grey and the same golden eyes as Bran's.

"Where will they go?" She asked curiously. Somehow she wanted to bring these helpless pups back and nursed them in Winterfell. "Their mother's dead." She added and cooed over the little pup on her arms.

"They don't belong down there." Ser Rodrik said, breaking his silence.

Lord Stark stood up from where he was crouching and spoke, "Better a quick death, they won't last without their mother."

Theon approached Bran and unsheathe his dagger from his belt, extending his hands towards the boy.

"Right. Give it here!" Theon told Bran.

"No!" She and Bran both exclaimed and the others looked surprised, eyeing her with greater interest that Bran. _Right, why would a stag care for a wolf?_

She somehow shivered at the memory, a stag and a wolf, the stag on the bridge was killed by the wolf and the wolf was killed by the stag's antler. She was never a believer of superstitions but could this be a bad sign? She wondered as she held the pup tightly against her chest.

"Put away your blade." Robb looked at Theon with disdain and the Greyjoy boy turned to the Stark heir.

"I take orders from your father not you." He spat.

"Please, Father." Bran begged and she also felt the need to protect the poor pups.

They will probably die here without someone to care for them.

"Please, Lord Stark." She said trying to add up to Bran's request. Lord Stark might probably heed on her orders, she was his Princess after all.

But the Lord didn't look convinced. He instead turned to the direction of the stone bridge.

"I'm sorry Bran, Princess Rhaelle." He answered and Rhaelle took a lot of effort to hide the disappointment in her face prevented herself from huffing.

She doesn't want to give these men an impression that she was brat. She was just their guest and the North was the Stark's domain even if they were a part of the Seven Kingdoms. From what she had learned in history the Starks had been ruling the North since thousands of years ago and she doesn't also want to challenge Lord Stark's authority here. She was just a child and she knew that old men don't take orders from little girls like her.

Everyone was starting to walk away when Jon spoke again, "Lord Stark."

Rhaelle wince at the sound and felt sorry for her friend. If they were in the walls of Winterfell, Jon would call Ned Stark, father but currently they were outside.

Lord Stark stopped walking and turned to Jon his face softening a bit.

"There are five pups." He said pointing out the three remaining pups lying on the ground and to the ones that she and Bran are carrying. "One for each of the Stark children."

Rhaelle frowned at his words. She was somehow looking forward to take one herself. It had been years then since she last took a pet and Joffrey's actions to Ser Antlers still haunted her. So she wanted a strong pet that could protect not only her but also itself. A direwolf should have been a perfect pet for her.

"The direwolf is the sigil of your house and your children are meant to have them." Jon continued.

 _But I also wanted one. I can probably ask Sansa or Arya to trade a pup to one of my trinkets._ She thought but she shook the thoughts away from her mind. Jon was right. The direwolf was the Stark's sigil and given that the Lord Stark's trueborn children were five in total, she knew that they were somehow meant to have the pups themselves.

Jon's words made Robb and Bran look expectantly at their father. She too was curious how Lord Stark will handle the things. She'll probably ask the Stark children if she could play with their pets. But a part of her then realized that there were only five pups in total, which meant that Jon doesn't have one.

With a long sigh, Lord Stark finally said, "You'll train them yourselves, you'll feed them yourselves and if they'll die you'll bury them yourselves." He then sheathed his greatsword and ancestral blade Ice before turning back and walking away.

She then smiled and kissed the crown of the grey wolf on her arms. "You're a lovely thing." She commented as she handed the wolf to Robb who extended her arms to her.

She felt heartbroken and empty at the loss of the wolf but she'll probably manage besides she can still play with them even if they had owners.

Robb and Theon carried two pups each and started to walk away followed by Bran.

She ordered Ser Arys to get their horse and she remained with Jon as her knight strutted away.

"What about you?" She asked him curiously.

Jon looked at her with a pained expression on his face that made her regret her words.

"I'm not a Stark, your grace." He answered grimly but when he was about to follow the others, Rhaelle heard a soft whimper.

She and Jon turned and she saw a tiny white wolf hiding behind a big stone. She smiled before bending down to take it from the ground. She saw Jon watching her curiously and not saying a word.

 _He must have thought that I'll be claiming this myself. But no, I am no Stark, this one is his._

"The runt of the litter. This one's yours Snow." She said as she placed the snow white wolf on his arms, leaving him surprised and speechless.

She just smiled despite herself and turned back to the stone bridge.

* * *

Rhaelle was both surprised and terrified with the news. Her father was coming to Winterfell with half of the Royal court. She learned the news from Lord Stark who told her about the news of the King's visit.

She doesn't know how to react, if she'll be happy or not but she'll probably be glad. She hasn't seen them for months and it was also great that her name day was coming a month from now. So the fear from her chest became excitement.

"I haven't thank you for giving me Ghost yet." Rhaelle looked up from the spot she was sitting on to see Jon towering over her.

She was currently in the godswood, a place she found peaceful to collect her thoughts and relax. It was far larger than the ones in Red Keep and she was not a follower of the old gods but she loved the silent environment that it offers her. Somehow it calms her nerves to stay here.

She smiled in response at the young man who was only two years older than her.

"He was not mine to take. He was meant to be yours." She answered.

"Thank you then." He answered.

She gestured him to sit beside her and he looked at her reluctantly before settling on the vacant spot on the large protruding root of the weirwood tree.

"You look troubled." He then commented but his gaze was directed on the woods before them.

"My family's travelling to Winterfell as we speak." She answered quietly.

The last thing she wanted to do for today was to discuss things about her family.

"And?"

"And what?" She asked in return and Jon shrugged, she sighed. "The last thing I wanted to do for this perfectly fine day is to discuss about my eerie family. I mean, I don't know how to react, I haven't been able to leave with them for a long time and I don't even know if I really miss them or not." She said.

She probably misses her brother, sister, mother and Uncle Jaime but she never misses her Father and Joffrey. Jon looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I heard from father that your name day is also coming close." He said and she was surprised to hear it.

She never really bothered whenever it was her nameday. It would be fun if your father was participating in it but in her case, nope, even if she received a lot of wonderful and expensive gifts from her guests, she would trade it all just for a small show of affection from her father.

Jon Snow may wonder who his mother is; still he was lucky enough to have a caring father in form of Lord Eddard Stark.

But his bastard status only made him closer to her, her prominent Targaryen features made her a bastard in her father's eyes.

"Yes but I don't really care about name days, not really that important. It's just a year passing and age increasing. Nothing really interesting." She answered and Jon fell silent for a moment, somehow having deep thoughts. She tried to break the silence by asking a simple question. "Why?"

Jon broke off from his trance and smiled at her-it was one of the rare smiles that he had, a smile that reach his eyes and has warmness inside his grey orbs- that caused her heart to beat faster.

"No, nothing." He said and then stood up and offered her a hand. "Shall I escort you back to the keep my Princess?" He asked in his teasing voice far from the serious one he often has.

Rhaelle beamed and tried to calm her raging heart. _When did she start to have this kind of uneasiness with Jon?_ She thought but she reached for his hand and was welcomed by the warmth from his calloused skin. She didn't mind it though. She just let him assist her and the two of them started to walk back to the keep.

* * *

To answer your questions in the review:

 **pawelp-** Robb should be the original pair for Rhaelle but I decided to choose Jon instead (if we consider the R+L=J possibilty) because I wanted to play with the fact that Rhaelle doesn't only took after her Targaryen ancestors but fell in love with the result of Rhaegar and Lyanna's love. It will probably enrage Robert and the two will likely have a forbidden relationship. I still haven't finished outlining this story yet and I still don't have an ending but this was the other idea of the story. Like fate's laughing and jesting at Robert.

 **to guest, whoever you are** \- Jaime can't marry Rhaelle because the girl is his niece...

Anyway, thank you all for your wonderful comments, I felt pressured by your wonderful words but I will try my best though. Hopefully this ones not too clichey and it will somehow meet your expectations. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs.. Until the next time! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Jon

**Chapter 3**

The Great Hall of Winterfell was unusually full today, the air was thick and the place smelt of sweat, food and ale so instead of staying inside and drink ale, Jon decided to go outside to breathe fresh air since he felt that the mixed scent nearly had him suffocated.

Earlier today, the Royal Party arrived and Winterfell became very busy as the Starks accommodated their guests.

This was one of the few times that Jon was thankful that he was a bastard. Somehow, the arrival of the Royal Party gave him freedom and time to be alone since the responsibility of entertaining the monarchs of Westeros and their children were given to Lady Stark and his half siblings.

With these, Jon was able to escape his usual chores and the prying eyes of Lady Stark who often scowled at the sight of him. He can't blame her though; he knew that his very existence was a great insult and dishonour to her and her marriage to his Father.

There were only a few people outside, some of them were kitchen workers and some were highborn bastards that weren't given the privilege to join the feast. He walked passed by them, he first went to the kennel to free Ghost and then made his way to the training yard.

The place was almost dark but thanks to the torches hanging on some poles, the place was slightly brightened. His eye caught a practice sword lying on the ground. He picked it up and walked towards a dummy attached to a wooden pole. He started attacking the dummy and used the silence to think about his impression of the Royal Family.

For him they were just normal people privileged to be given the crown and the luxury of nobility. However he was sorely disappointed when he first saw the King.

During his younger years, his Father, Lord Stark would often tell them stories of the rebellion sixteen years ago. And whenever he talks about the champion of the Battle of the Trident, Jon would often imagine a tall, muscular and sturdy looking man.

Instead Robert Baratheon was the total opposite of what he imagined him to be. He was fat, he held himself poorly and he was somehow unruly and oafish. During his time inside the hall, Jon noticed that he wasn't even that interested in talking or eating, he was more interested with the drinks and the curvy serving girls that would pass by the ale and food.

However when Robert Baratheon seemed to look like a member of a mountain clan instead of a King, his Queen was quite what he imagined her to be. Though Jon only met a few number of beautiful women during his life, he could say that Queen Cersei was the most beautiful of all.

She was stunning and elegant in every way but unlike King Robert who seemed to be happy to be here in Winterfell, the Queen seemed to be rather bored. It was obvious that her smiles were rather forced and she looks like she wanted to get out of the North as quickly as possible.

The Crowned Prince on the other hand was as handsome as his mother; he had his mother's golden blonde hair and piercing emerald eyes. Somehow Jon had thought that the Prince resembled his Uncle Jaime.

Next were Myrcella and Tommen, the two were the youngest of all and they too had the same golden blonde hair and green eyes that their mother. Princess Myrcella, Jon thought, would grow up as fair as her mother. Tommen on the other hand did slightly resemble his Kingsguard Uncle but he was on the plumper side.

Lastly, there was Rhaelle, the Silver Princess and his father's guests for months now.

When he saw her walking towards the High Table in Robb's arms, Jon felt his world stopped spinning. The two of them had spent a lot of times together but tonight, he felt that somehow it was different.

He had always seen Rhaelle in simple garb but tonight, she looked very stunning and breath-taking. She was wearing a gown of black and gold and her dyed hair was styled into something Southern, most of her hair was braided on top of her head almost resembling like a crown while the rest of her hair cascaded on her back.

He somehow felt jealous of his half-brother. While Robb got the chance to escort her to the High Table and dance with her during the evening, he knows he can't enjoy such things. However he hurriedly shook the thoughts from his head.

 _Why would he be jealous of his brother?_ He asked himself. Was he jealous of Robb's status as a trueborn son or was he jealous because of the fact that he's never going to be good enough for the Princess?

He bit the insides of his cheek and swung his sword with more force, his arms were already aching but he doesn't want to stop. Not now when he wanted to forget what's in his mind.

A few months ago, Rhaelle had only been a friend to him. Despite his bastard status, the Princess didn't judge him and even enjoyed his company. Rhaelle would often spend a lot more time with him compared to Sansa and Arya and her ladies in waiting.

He thought that it was only out of her kindness and non- judgemental attitude but when he got to know her more, he realized that the two of them were almost the same.

Even when his half-siblings were all nice to him, Jon still felt like an outsider in their midst. And it was the same as Rhaelle; she confessed to him that she liked her company more because she was able to understand what he felt.

It confused him, _why would a princess felt that she doesn't belong?_ , he asked himself but Rhaelle had told him that her Targaryen features made her feel an outcast in her family especially to her Father who loathed the Targaryens because one of them had stolen the only woman he ever loved.

Since her confession their bond became even stronger until such time that Jon realized that he doesn't see the Princess as a friend anymore. _He was falling in love with her._

He had tried to stop the feelings but as the days pass by it only becomes deeper and stronger. And he needed to stop it before he hurts himself. Rhaelle only sees him as a friend, someone she can connect too but he knows that she'll never see him more than that.

And even if she did feel the same, what could a bastard boy ever give her?

Their statuses were leagues away from each other, she was highborn and of royal birth while he was a baseborn and a child out of an affair. He doesn't even know if his mother was of noble birth or just a common whore.

"Is he dead yet?" A familiar voice from behind him said.

Jon stopped swinging his sword and turned around. His mouth fell open as he saw his Uncle Benjen leaning on the wall. He was smiling at him and Jon felt his eyes water. His Uncle Benjen was one of the few people who cared for him genuinely.

"Uncle Benjen!" Jon dropped his sword and walked towards his Uncle.

Benjen laughed and pulled him into a hug and patted him in the back.

When they pulled away from each other, Benjen looked at him intently.

"Look at you, last time I saw you, you looked skinny but now you've grown bigger!" The older man said and Jon beamed.

"When did you arrive?" He asked curiously. He didn't saw him in the feast so he must have arrived by now.

"Just a few minutes ago, spent a few moments inside the hall to save your father from his guests, how about you? Why aren't you in the feast?"

"Lady Stark thought that it might insult the Royal Family if I'll stay inside, the air here is far fresher than the inside." He said lightly and his Uncle fell silent before he replied.

"Well, you're always welcome to the Wall. No bastard was ever refused there." His Uncle said.

Jon somehow thought that it was an invitation for him to join the Watch. Before Rhaelle arrived in Winterfell he had decided to join the Night's Watch. There was no future waiting for him in Winterfell, especially now that his Father had accepted the King's request to become the Hand. He knew that Lady Stark will surely send him away the moment his Father goes to the South.

And it was also an escape for him, with his growing feelings for the Princess, it was best to put in to an end and probably forget her. It will be better that way, less heart break less pain. He knew that the arrival of the King and Queen here is also a sign that Rhaelle's going back to the South and with her name day, it wouldn't take long before the King chooses a husband for her.

When she'll be married she'll probably forget Ned Stark's bastard and have a happy life of her own.

"Take me with you then. Father will let me go if you'll ask him, there's no future for me here." He replied to Benjen without hesitation.

His uncle fell silent as if considering his words and placed a big hand on his shoulder.

"Jon…" Benjen said, looking straight to his eyes. "Do you understand what you're going to give up? We have no families, we'll never marry and none of us will ever father sons..."

"I don't care about that." He lied. "Take me with you." He pleaded again.

Benjen sighed and removed his hand from his shoulder. "Alright, let me think about it. Let me talk about your father. Let's talk about this later, for now, I have what you asked me to bring. Come."

Jon smiled and he let his Uncle led him towards the courtyards of Winterfell, Ghost following behind them. Since they found the direwolves, Rhaelle seemed to spend more time with them, especially with Ghost. And with her name day nearing, he thought of giving her a gift. Ever since that day, he tried to scan the wolfswood if he could find any other direwolves living, his effort was futile so he decided to ask help from his Uncle Benjen who gladly obliged to his plan.

The two of them stopped in front of a small cart. There were several sacks there and he heard a soft whining and saw one of the sacks moving. Uncle Benjen grabbed it.

"I went ranging for two weeks after I received your message. Unfortunately, I haven't seen any direwolves north of the wall but I found this instead."

His uncle opened the sack and out came a small lion cub; he was as big as the direwolves when they found them. Yet, the color wasn't the usual brown of the normal lions or the mountain lions, this one was almost as white as Ghost and his eyes were greenish-grey.

Jon smiled and tried to pet the head of the cub; the cub whimpered and licked his hand while Ghost's red eyes watched it curiously from below the cart.

"It's wonderful Uncle, she'll love it." He said as he studied the little lion.

He doesn't know how Rhaelle would react but he knew that she'll love it. He thought of giving her a stag or a fawn befitting her Baratheon sigil like the direwolves did to theirs but then remembering the incident with her younger brother she accidentally shared with him, he thought that it might be better to get her an animal that's not helpless and could protect her when danger comes.

This white lion might be perfect for the job.

His Uncle Benjen chuckled.

"I don't know if the Queen and King will approve your gift but I hope that the Princess will surely like it. She should, it took me long to find one." His Uncle said and Jon blushed furiously, he never mentioned that it was for the Princess but how did his Uncle know?

"H-how?" He stuttered.

"Well, there's no other girl here that you seemed to like and obviously this isn't for Sansa or Arya for they already had their own wolves. So I guessed that it is for Princess Rhaelle, isn't it?" His Uncle asked.

"Yes." Jon answered sheepishly and Benjen chuckled again.

"Well, better present your gift soon. It's best for the cub to be trained very early; we wouldn't risk it growing wild." Benjen said and he nodded eagerly. "Well, I guess I should go back inside, your father might be looking for me."

With that his Uncle gave him one last pat and went back inside the halls leaving him alone with Ghost and the lion cub he'll be giving to Rhaelle.

As he was about to go back to the training yard, a voice suddenly grabbed his attention he turned to see a half man standing in the dark, eyeing Ghost and the cub on his hand curiously.

"What are you doing back there?" He asked but the man didn't mind his question.

"Unusual pets you Starks have." The half man answered noting Ghost and the cub.

"Ghost's mine but the lion cub isn't." He answered and the dwarf only nodded and stepped into the light, his walk was a little wobbly and on his hand was a wine skin. He took a sip before speaking again.

"I've always wanted to see the world and its wonders. I've grown up reading about dragons and direwolves, I never thought I could see one." The dwarf answered again and as Jon looked at him again, he noticed the blonde hair and mismatch eyes that were almost the same as Rhaelle's but this time, the man's was green and black.

It took him time to realize who he was talking to.

"You're Tyrion Lannister, the Queen's youngest brother." Jon announced and Tyrion shrugged.

"Greatest accomplishment of my life." Tyrion remarked and then looked up to him. "And you, you're Ned Stark's bastard."

His words made him frown and his eyes downcast. Ghost and the cub however growled at Tyrion who now eyed the two beasts warily.

"Did I offend you?" Tyrion asked again and Jon immediately shook his head.

He was used to be called bastard and there's nothing really new about it. People who first met him often remarked about his status and he knew that he should be used to it because that's what he really was, a bastard.

However, he held his head high and looked at the man. "Yes, I am. Lord Stark's my father…."

"And Lady Stark's not your mother." The dwarf finished and Jon gritted his teeth in annoyance but the imp smiled at him.

"Let me give you some advice bastard..." Tyrion said as he drank wine, he wiped his lips and spoke again. "Never forget who you are for the rest of the world will not…."

"Wear it like armour so it can never be used against you…"

The two of them both jumped when they heard another voice. From the shadows emerge Princess Rhaelle. She was smiling brightly and her hair was a little bit dishevelled, her face a little bit flushed. But Jon thought that she never looked as beautiful as she is now. Her mismatched eyes were shining in the torch light staring at the two of them curiously.

"Ah… my favorite niece, how nice of you to join us, come, Lord Snow is in need of our advice." Tyrion said as he held his hand towards Rhaelle.

The Princess obliged and moved closer to them. Jon noticed the lion on the cart again and he silently cursed Tyrion Lannister, if the man didn't disturb him he would have had time to keep the cub a secret but now it seems like he doesn't have a choice but to give it to Rhaelle. He just hopes that she won't notice it first and that it won't accidentally growl.

Its location was currently a little bit covered by the sacks and the wooden board of the cart.

"I hope you didn't intimidate him Uncle. Jon's a good friend of mine." Rhaelle said as she smiled at him.

He blushed in return, his heart beating fast as he inhaled her scent.

"What are you doing out, princess?" He instead asked.

"Why, I am looking for you of course! You left the feast!" She answered with wide eyes.

 _She was looking for me?_ He seemed not to believe it first.

Then her eyes were down on the ground and he noticed the pink tinge on her face, "I was looking forward to dance with you, you know." She said.

His eyes widened at Rhaelle's words, _she wants me to dance with her?_ He felt the air thinning around them, his eyes moved towards Tyrion who was looking at them suspiciously. He seemed to be dumbfounded by her niece's words but quickly hid his look. Then he moved towards his niece.

"I think I'll probably get some more wine." Tyrion said and his wink didn't escape Jon.

When they were finally alone Rhaelle gave out an exasperated breath.

"Sorry." She mumbled apologetically and he wanted to tell her that there was nothing she had to apologize for.

Though the idea of her speaking those words might meant something for Tyrion and he doesn't want to make the imp think that there's something going on between the two of them. He doesn't want to get himself in trouble as much as Rhaelle.

"There's nothing to forgive, princess."

Rhaelle blushed and suddenly her eyes went behind him, it was then that he noticed that the lion was scratching the woods and was looking at him with his large greenish grey eyes.

"Oh, what do you have there?" She asked curiously and before he can even say a word she was already at his side and was looking at the baby lion with wide eyes. "He's so adorable!" She exclaimed.

He scratched the back of his neck. _Now, it's not a surprise._ He thought and he watched her fawn over the little lion and liking the sound of her voice as she cooed it.

The lion seemed to enjoy her touch more than his because it whimpered softly and responded to Rhaelle's touches with his head and tongue. Rhaelle lifted it to her arms and started petting it.

"Oh, he's so cute Jon. Who is he for?" She asked him, her eyes hopeful and he knew that she was wishing that it was for her.

So even though his plan of surprising her won't happen, he'll be fine as long as he saw her like this, happy and smiling.

"It's yours..uh.. for your name day." His answer was almost a squeak and Rhaelle's eyes widened, her pink lips hanging open.

"Really? Thank you!" She exclaimed suddenly and with a flash of black he froze as he felt her lips on his cheek.

She pulled away almost immediately and gave him the most beautiful smile he ever saw in his life after that she turned her back, leaving him still standing there, his hand on his cheek and his grey eyes fixed on her back watching her walk away.

But before she disappeared again in the dark, he heard her say. "I shall call you Snow."

And that was the first time, Jon Snow loved his surname.

* * *

Thank you all for submitting your reviews and comments! These are my answer for your questions:

 **Pawelp** \- Thanks for your words, I didn't mean incest when I talked about forbidden but it will be forbidden because Robert won't be pleased if he'll know that his daughter is in love with the son of his enemy and his beloved. As for Jon he'll be a trueborn Targ here, since Rhaegar here is still an "honorable man" despite dishonoring his wife when he ran away with Lyanna, he stil remembered to marry her before making her pregnant. So there's still a possibility of him being able to compete for the crown.

 **Miko Road-** Nope, I will follow the original storyline but there will be interesting twists. :3

 **Almighty Spartan** \- Actually it is possible, I researched about it and the possiblity of a child of Robert to take on the Targaryen features of her/his great-grandmother is likely but only in a small if I disappointed you in the second chap. For Jon, well, he did hate being called Snow but when Theon's line is a bit of mock, Rhaelle's were a little affectionate.I was actually not sure about the "your grace", i thought that it could be used as a form of respect for any royal born.

 **LostCriesofTime-** Thank you for pointing it out, yes she's Cersei's trueborn child with Robert and the Baratheon's are actually related to Targaryens since Robert and Rhaegar are second cousins through their grandmothers and the line meant that Robert sees Aerys and Rhaegar in Rhaelle.

Tell me what you think... :3


	4. Chapter 4: Ned

A/N: I know in the previous chapters I mentioned that Jon will be going to the Wall but I changed my mind. He won't be taking the black but he still won't be with Rhaelle... For now...

Anyway here's another chapter, I hope it's not disappointing. Please enjoy and tell me what you think afterwards!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"So, this is where you've been hiding."

Ned Stark's grey eyes immediately opened and his lips curled into a wide grin as he heard his brother's voice. He slowly turned his head and saw his younger brother leaning on a tree, his arms crossed and a smirk was playing on his lips.

Today was a rather exhausting day for the Lord of Winterfell; he had been overseeing the hasty construction of the seats and platforms being raised on the courtyard for the upcoming Tourney of Winterfell.

It's not every day that the people of the North experiences and sees such things and he also agreed to it for his children, they loved stories of knights, maidens, princes and princesses so he wants to give them a chance to enjoy things that never happens in the North.

Aside from that he also agreed to the idea for Princess Rhaelle, his godchild, who's now turning seventeen three days from now. The tourney is not only to celebrate her name day but also for Robert to announce the betrothal of his children; his heir, Joffrey to Ned's daughter, Sansa and Rhaelle to Harrold "Harry" Hardying.

Harry was Jon Arryn's heir presumptive, he had been married to Lysa Tully, Catelyn's younger sister but their union didn't bear fruit so the old man was forced to foster the only living relative he had and named him the next Lord Arryn. Though their marriage was fruitless, Jon didn't set Lysa aside and the woman, with the passing of her husband became the temporary Lady of the Eyrie until Harry took the lordship two years ago.

He only has met Harry a few times years ago, Harry was a good guy but Ned wasn't oblivious to the fact that the young man loved whoring and drinking, he also had fathered two bastards. Ned had found it eerie that Robert's choice of husband for Rhaelle had the similar personality as the King.

Though he knew that the decision was made because of Robert's gratitude for Jon Arryn fostering them when they were young, he still can't understand why Robert would think of giving his daughter a man with such reputation.

This somehow reminded Ned of Robert and Lyanna. Even though Robert Baratheon had claimed that he is madly love with Ned's sister, it didn't stop him from whoring and drinking. Ned wondered if that was the reason why Lyanna ran away with Rhaegar Targaryen. But he immediately shook the thoughts away from his mind.

"What brings you here brother?" He asked.

After a long day, he had decided to go to the godswood and enjoy the peaceful ambiance. He wanted to clear his mind of stress and of the thoughts of the coming tourney.

It will be probably the first tourney that he'll ever attend to after the Tourney of Harrenhal years ago…

The memory of Rhaegar Targaryen crowning his sister as his Queen of Love and Beauty still haunted him up to this day. And he immediately chased the thoughts away from his mind before he remembers something else.

Benjen moved from the tree and walked towards him and sat on the big rock across him. Though are born couple of years away from each other, Benjen seemed to look older than he is, Ned knew that it must be because of his dangerous job of being a First Ranger.

He wasn't oblivious of the fact that most of the Rangers of the Watch sometimes just disappear beyond the wall without any trace and had never come back.

"I was looking for you; I thought I could talk to you about Jon." Benjen answered as he rested his head on his hand, his left elbow sitting on his kneecap.

His words surprised Ned, what could he possibly want to discuss about Jon?

"Oh? What about my nep-son?" He stuttered and cursed himself for almost saying the word nephew aloud.

Jon wasn't his son. He never was. He may have the Stark look but he was only part Stark. His real identity and parentage are hidden from the world.

When he first saw the boy as babe in Lyanna's arms, he almost didn't want to believe that Jon was a Targaryen. With his dark brown hair and grey eyes, he could pass as anyone's bastard but never a Targaryen, but then again, Lyanna had only involved herself in two men and she choose the Silver Dragon Prince over the Baratheon Stag.

Jon was the result of their "love" and he made a promise to his sister that he'll protect the child with his life. However the guilt of lying to his wife, children and brother was eating him, he didn't want to lie to them, he didn't to hurt Catelyn and also he didn't want Jon to suffer the bastard's fate when he was in fact the real heir to the Iron Throne.

But Ned knew that exposing his nephew's parentage will be the death of him, Robert will kill Jon. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that Robert hated his daughter for resembling his Targaryen ancestors how much more the son of the man who took Lyanna away from him?

Ned also don't want to destroy Robert, if he'll know that Lyanna went willingly with Rhaegar he knew that it would break Robert. The man had always thought that Lyanna was in love with him but Ned knew better, Lyanna had always been sweet despite her head strong and wilful personality and Robert had mistook it for sign of affection.

Benjen frowned a little before speaking, "He wants to come with me and join the watch." He announced and Ned's eyes widened.

 _Jon? Night's Watch?_

No. He can't send Lyanna's son at the wall. He can't let him suffer anymore. Jon deserved a better fate than a life of celibacy. He is supposed to marry, have children and be happy but then what could Ned possibly give him? He can't tell anyone about the truth for it will endanger Jon and with him leaving Winterfell and going to the South, he can't expect Catelyn to tolerate Jon's presence here. Unless…

He had been married with Catelyn Tully for almost twenty years now, though it was only for him to acquire an army and support, he had grown to love his Southern bride. Catelyn was sweet and dutiful and he knew that he had hurt her the moment that he brought Jon home from the war. But can he trust her with his secret?

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him to think about it and that I will talk to you. But by gods Ned, the child is persistent. Is there anything you could do to him so that he won't suffer this fate?" Benjen said in a worried tone.

 _If only you know how much I wanted for our nephew to have a better fate…_

Ned sighed, "I don't know, he can't be knighted since he believes in the Old Gods and of course, I can't just take him to the South. People there don't think highly of bastards not like Dorne." He explained.

"Maybe you can ask Robert to legitimize him Ned? You're friends with him and now you're his Hand, the second most powerful man in Westeros! Surely you have the power to do that!" Benjen explained.

He can do that of course, Robert will gladly help him. He had offered it too many times in the past and until now his friend is offering him to legitimize his "bastard" but he doesn't want to risk Catelyn's anger.

"I'll try to think about it." He lied; right now he doesn't know what he is going to do.

Sending Jon away to the Wall will surely save his life but then he'll be robbing him of his birth right and the chance to be happy.

"You should. I don't want him to go there Ned, he has a lot of potential." Benjen said and shrugged. "I don't want him to follow my footsteps Ned. I only took the Black because I wanted to but on his side, he will take the Black because he has no choice. He is your son Ned, you surely love him. Don't make him suffer anymore sadness. He deserves to be happy."

Jon may not be his son but Ned loved him as much as he loved his children.

Ned sighed and pinched his nose before nodding his head.

"I will try to talk to him first and asks what he really wants, and then I'll decide what I will do with him." He answered.

Benjen then excused himself and went to walk back towards the keep leaving Ned to ponder on what he will do with Jon Snow.

* * *

It didn't take him long to decide what he's going to do with his nephew. He can't send him to the wall for he knew that he will be robbing Jon of a possible future yet he can't let him stay in Winterfell, Jon may be his blood but he is not Catelyn's and since he can't bring himself to tell her the truth, he knew that it would be unfair if he'll let his "bastard son" stay in Winterfell while he is away.

So now, his face to face with Jon in his solar, the young man of nine and ten was looking at him warily. Jon was seating on the chair in front of his desk, his mouth pressed in a thin line and his expression solemn.

"Your Uncle Benjen talked to me earlier today Jon. He shared that you wanted to join the Watch, is that right?" Ned asked.

Jon nodded, "Yes father, I plan to go with Uncle Benjen back to the Wall and take the black." He answered grimly.

With his expression, Ned knew that his nephew doesn't really want to go and that he was just left with no choice, Ned sighed, hopefully his decision may help Jon, and he'll be giving him a chance. He doesn't know what the future holds yet as much as possible he doesn't want his nephew to be stuck in the Wall.

"Yes, but tell me the truth Jon, do you really wish to go to the Wall, take a life of celibacy and never marry?" He asked curiously.

He was met by silence, Jon seemed to consider his words and he knew that the young man was having an internal debate.

"Yes."

Ned clasped his hands on the desk and looked at his nephew carefully and asked again. "The truth Jon, tell me, please. Do you want to take the Black?" He asked again, this time in a more firm tone.

Jon looked at him with wide eyes and seemed to hesitate, his eyes downcast and focused on his hands on his lap.

It took a few seconds before Jon met his eyes again, "No." then came the answer.

"Then you won't be going to the Wall." He responded and Jon's grey eyes widened.

"But where will I go Father?" Jon asked with a curious tone.

"Greywater Watch, you're going to Greywater Watch." Ned sighed.

* * *

 _ **Echo**_ \- She will in the future, yes, Robert will regret his actions but it might be too late when he does... An interesting thing will also happen in the future... :)

 _ **PorcelainPuppetLady**_ \- hmm, Jon won't be confessing yet because he is not sure if his feelings are requited or , I think with her Targaryen great grand mother, it is likely for her to inherit the traits.

 _ **PurportedGrey**_ \- Not so soon but he'll know it, the confession of the truth will be a little awkward but there will be dragons here... :3

Thank you all for submitting reviews, I would love to hear your comments again for this chapter..


	5. Rhaelle II

_I'm a lioness, I am strong._

Rhaelle thought as she watched the handmaiden brush her hair. Last night, she spent her time washing off the black dye from her tresses and she smiled as her silver ones shone like moonlight under the delicate hands of her handmaiden.

It was an act of rebellion on her part, a petty one if you ask but she wanted to do it, she wanted to let her Father see that she wasn't the person he sent to Dragonstone before, she wasn't the girl who all her life wants to please her father and get his attention. She was now a grown woman and no one has the right to meddle with her life except for herself.

However she knew that it was impossible, as the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms, she was bound for her duty to the realm. With her royal blood, she wasn't free to decide for herself and she won't be free to marry a man for love.

So, her little act of defiance won't still help her get out of the betrothal that her Father arranged for her.

Harry the Heir (she supposed she should call him, Harry the Lord now, for Uncle Jon's dead and Harry's now the Lord of the Vale) is a handsome young man. He was tall with strong built, sandy hair, blue eyes and has a smile and adorable dimples that's enough to make girls tremble.

He was kind and gallant too but she didn't like him at all. Somehow he reminds her of her Father, Uncle Renly once told her that King Robert was a gallant, kind and fun young man but the war has changed him especially when he lost his lady love. She knew that that her Father had sired bastards even before his marriage to her mother so she can't help but compare Harry to Father because of those similarities.

She was afraid, what if she will be stuck with a loveless marriage like her mother? Though Harry doesn't have a girl whom he was in love with, Rhaelle thought that she might not be able to bring herself to love this man, her heart says so. There was another, someone who already captured her heart. The funny thing is she knew that she was in love but she doesn't know who it was.

She sighed, her handmaiden was now starting to braid her hair but she put the woman to a halt by raising her hand, she wants her hair to hanging loosely. All these months in the North and she was now used to their hairstyles, she hated the Southern styles for they felt tight and heavy on her head. So she instructed the handmaiden to make two braids and tie it on the back.

As the handmaiden finished, she smiled, though her silver hair and mismatched eyes made people claim that she was Sheira Seastar reborn; she knew that right now, she was more like Daena the Defiant for her goals of showing her displeasure with her engagement by exposing the silver hair that her Father hated.

With one last look on the mirror on her vanity, she stood up from her seat and moved to the bed where the dresses her mother has ordered to be made for her name day were displayed.

She had no idea that her Father had asked Lord Stark to hold a tourney in Winterfell. The act made her happy, very happy. In her seventeen years in this world, her father only held four tourneys for her nameday while her other siblings had one for every year of their lives.

So when she learned about it, she was very elated that she wanted to kiss and hug her Father but the happiness was quickly changed to anger when two days ago, he announced her betrothal to Harry Harrdying Arryn.

She took a deep breath as she stared at the dresses in front of her; she knew that she needed to hurry. She was the most important person in the event and people are waiting for her, once she gets out of the Great Keep and made her way to the tourney grounds, the match will start.

But she wanted to take her time though; she never wanted to be bothered when she was choosing her clothes. She may like simple clothing but still she manages to make it fashionable and she wanted to be perfect for her name day.

Four dresses were presented for her; two are in Lannister crimson and gold and two in Baratheon gold and black. All were beautiful but she opt the simplest gown in Baratheon colors. The gold in it was a little dull so it won't clash with the silver on her hair.

With the help of her handmaiden, she put it on and decided to wear only her lion medallion and her onyx and gold coronet. The ring that Uncle Jaime also gave her now adorned her ring finger. She then asked the handmaiden to take out her kerchiefs from the wardrobe.

Today, Uncle Renly and Uncle Jaime are competing for the tourney and both asked for her favour, she choose a white kerchief with a roaring golden lion stitched on it for Uncle Jaime and for Uncle Renly another white fabric with a running black stag embroidered on it.

She put on her black sandals and took a deep breath before heading out of her chambers.

Instead of taking the route towards the courtyard where the people are waiting for her, she went to the direction of the kennels; she wanted to bring Snow with her. Somehow she thinks that the presence of the lion will help calm her nerves.

Snow was housed differently from the direwolves of the Stark children, Snow's cage however was a little closer to Ghost and she was surprised to see her little white lion snapping playfully at Jon's wolf. She smiled. Snow was adorable and was as gentle as Sansa's lady but can also be as wild as ferocious as Rickon's Shaggydog.

"Hey little one!" She said in a melodious voice before opening the door of Snow's cage.

The lion's ears perked up and she giggled as it ran towards her, sitting before her feet and looking up to her with its pink tongue sticking out of its small mouth.

She bent to cradle the lion in her arms. She doesn't care if her mother or father will complain about Snow's presence, she loved her little lion and it was her name day so she should be doing things her way.

As soon as the lion rested on her arms, she hurried towards the courtyard where the platforms were raised. Two of the kingsguard knights welcomed her and assisted her on her way to the royal box.

She found that the Stark family was also situated in the box alongside hers, she knew that her Father might have been the one who arranged it and she didn't mind at all and she grinned as soon as she saw the empty seat near Arya Stark. The youngest Stark girl beamed as she saw her and she hurriedly went to occupy the seat without bothering to glance at her Father.

Before propping herself on the comfortable velvet chair, she noticed the displeasure on her mother's face as her eyes went to Snow.

Remembering the incident with Ser Antlers, her mother talked to her of giving the lion away, telling her that lions are dangerous and that they'll just give her and Tommen another fawn instead. If it isn't for her Uncle Jaime, Snow would have been thrown away by now and her mother only agreed to keep it as long as it stays in the kennels and won't be sleeping in her room.

She took a deep breath and glanced at the people gathered to celebrate her name day. There were a lot of them coming from the different parts of Westeros and she wondered if Lord Stark and Lady Stark weren't burdened with the tourney and the number of visitors.

Once Uncle Jaime and Uncle Renly got their favours, the King bellowed for the tourney to start and her hand went to Snow's fur for support.

People were fussing over the mystery knight that arrived in the middle of the competition, no one knew who he was and he only introduced himself as the "Knight of the Weirwood Tree". He donned black armour and his shield was grey with a picture of a weirwood tree on it. And his head was covered with his black helm so no one could recognize or see his face.

Somehow it reminded Rhaelle of the story of the Knight of the Laughing Tree, a tale she heard from Lord Stark one time she and the Stark children listened to his childhood adventures, the Knight was present during the Tourney at Harrenhal and he unhorsed three other knights only to disappear the next morning and up until now his identity was yet to be revealed.

It was the final tilt, and she can feel the excitement through the crowd as the Knight will face Ser Loras Tyrell, who had successfully unhorsed her Uncle Jaime, Uncle Renly and even her betrothed Harry (who unfortunately was now sitting beside her, leaving her with no choice, but to interact with him and her jaw was now aching with all her forced smiles and laughs).

The trumpets sounded and Rhaelle felt her hand tightened on Snow's little body, the Knight and Ser Loras charged into each other and Rhaelle's heart thumped hardly on her chest as the first match was a draw.

The competitors went back to their places and were given a new lance each.

She should be supporting Ser Loras, he was a good friend of her Uncle Renly but she found herself praying for the Knight of the Weirwood Tree to win instead. Her Father had murmured that he wanted to unmask the knight should he win the competition to honour him with his skill. And Rhaelle was more than excited to see the face hiding behind the black helm.

The second trumpet sounded and Rhaelle covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp as the Knight of Flower's lance pierced the wooden shield of the mystery knight. Fortunately, the knight shifted before the lance could even touch his body.

Again, it was a draw and Rhaelle's body trembled in anticipation. This was one of the most exciting matches that she ever saw in her entire life and the people seemed to share the same sentiment as they cheered wildly for both the knights.

Finally, the third trumpet sounded and Rhaelle's hand grasped the arm of the chair tightly and she tried not to blink her mismatched eyes as she focused on the spectacle in front of her.

It felt like forever when the two charged, and when the mystery knight's lance, penetrated Ser Loras' shield and pushed him off from his horse, Rhaelle was sure that she was not the only one who jumped from her seat.

Everyone was cheering wildly and the knight even helped Ser Loras up from the ground and the two shook clasp their hand for a handshake before the knight went to her cousin Lancel, who was holding the wreath of winter roses for the Queen of Love and Beauty.

People started whispering on their seats, eager to know who the man was while the ladies were blushing furiously and shifting in their seats, obviously hoping to be noticed and crowned as the Queen of Love and Beauty.

But the noise died when the knight stopped in front of the Royal Box.

No one moved and people stared at the Royal Family waiting for the Knight to acknowledge the most beautiful lady of the day.

Sansa and Myrcella seemed to be excited and were blushing furiously while Arya wasn't impressed but rather eyeing the knight curiously. Her Father and Lord Stark were just watching the knight; the King seemed to be restraining himself from jumping off his seat and demand the identity of the knight.

Her mother and Lady Stark, however, remained stoic, their eyes only observing everything that's happening.

Joffrey was bored and Tommen's eyes were dropping while Harry at her side seemed to be uninterested.

The knight lifted his lance and placed the wreath of roses on the tip, he slowly moved it and Rhaelle almost felt her world stop as the roses landed on her lap and circled over Snow.

She has been named as the Queen of Love and Beauty by this mysterious knight.

And she was betrothed to another.

Everyone's smiles faded, as they witness what has transpired. She too, froze in her seat not knowing what to do; she lifted her head and felt her breathing hitched as her eyes met that of the knight's.

Gray, they were familiar gray and she knew that she saw those solemn eyes before she wasn't just sure where.

The knight dashed off quickly, leaving every one of them dazed.

* * *

A/N: First of all, I want to apologize for being absent these past few months. I've been very busy with work and school. Second, this chapter is a little rush so it might not be good enough. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed and I promise I will try my best to update soon! :)


End file.
